


Apologies

by RovakPotter82



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RovakPotter82/pseuds/RovakPotter82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General George Washington apologies to his lover, Major Benjamin Tallmadge, for keeping in the dark about his plans and for keeping him out of favor and out of his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Turn characters. 
> 
> In celebratioon of Turn: Washington's Spies being renewed for a third season.

General George Washington looked at his head of intelligence, Major Benjamin Tallmadge, with a look that Ben hadn't seen in two months. “Major Tallmadge, do you trust the integrity of the Culper ring?” he asked.

“With my life, sir,” Ben answered and Caleb smiled from behind him, “and yours,” he added. The two of them stared each other causing Caleb and Billy Lee to get uncomfortable. Clearly Washington wanted to be alone with Ben. No sooner did Caleb think that, Washington spoke. 

“Gentlemen, I would like to speak with Major Tallmadge alone.” Ben quietly cleared his throat as Washington's tone made an excited chill go down his back. Caleb sent him a smirk before he and Billy Lee left the tent. Ben straightened when Washington walked by him and made sure the flaps were closed tight. He wanted no interruptions. He walked up behind Ben and wrapped his arms around his middle. Ben let out a surprised gasp at Washington's touch and heard him moan as he began to kiss was neck was not covered by his cravat. “Hmm, you smell so good,” Washington said into his ear. Ben was still standing straight and he chuckled. “At ease, Major Tallmadge,” he said and Ben seemed to melt into his arms and his head turned to the side. Two months. Two long months since he and Washington made love. He let out a soft moan when Washington sucked in his earlobe into his mouth. Ben reached up and began to undo the cravat around his neck. The newly exposed skin was too tempting for Washington to ignore. He kissed down Ben's slender neck, marking him in the same spot he had two months ago. It was faded, but still there. “By God, I've missed you in my bed, Benjamin,” he breathed wrapping his arms around Ben.

“Me, too, sir,” Ben said.

“I'm not 'sir' tonight, Benjamin. I’m George,” he said. Ben found himself turned around and looking dead on into George's eyes. He had the same look he had when he laid eyes upon him the first time. Ben swallowed nervously as George's hands grasped his backside and pulled him even closer to him. He feel the evident hard on of George Washington against his thigh. “I want you, Benjamin,” he said.

“Then take me,” Ben said. George let out a moan before capturing Ben's mouth in a passionate kiss. Both lovers moaned out, finally being able to kiss one another and touch one another. Ben let out a crying moan when George's tongue begged for entrance into his mouth. George moaned as he massaged his tongue against Ben's and they kissed more heavily. Ben's coat fell to the ground before he undid his sword, which clattered the ground. George's coat was removed by Ben and he also removed the general's sword. Suddenly George pulled away and scooped Ben up onto his shoulder. “George,” Ben laughed as he patted Ben's backside. He let out a yelp when George tossed him onto the bed.

“Get undressed, starting with your top,” George said as he began to undo his as well. Ben made quick work of his waist coat and white shirt before reaching for his breeches. “Ah, ah. Allow me,” George said. He undid Ben's breeches and Ben lifted his hips so he could pulled them down. Ben felt his cock twitch when George licked his lips when he popped out of his confines. He expected George to take off his boots so he could take down his breeches all the way, but he didn't. He only took them down to top of Ben's boots.

“George...”

“Lay back and relax.” George had a feral look in his eyes, like he couldn't wait to devour Ben. Last time he looked like that, Ben let out a shriek that had him questioning his gender. George kept eye contact with Ben as he undressed from the waist down and removed his boots. He got back onto the bed and hovered over Ben. “I am going to cherish you tonight unlike any other night.” Ben let out a nervous sigh before George captured his lips into another passionate kiss. He kissed down Ben's neck and down his body. Ben moaned, his body arching into George's touch. 

“George,” he let out as he got down to his cock. He moaned when George blew lightly on his cock before swallowing the half erect cock into his mouth. Ben's hips reacted, prompting George to hold them down. Ben moaned as George sucked on his cock and then ran his tongue over the head. “Oh, shite,” Ben gasped. He desperately wanted to thrust his hips up into George's mouth, but his powerful hands held him down. “George. Oh, God, yes,” he moaned and he could feel himself ready to explode. 

As quick as his mouth was on him, it disappeared. Ben blinked his eyes open, but before he could clear up his sight, he was roughly flipped over onto his stomach. He felt exposed and trapped at the same time. His backside out for George to knead into submission as his thighs were trapped between George's. His arms were trapped underneath him, but he got those out only to have George grab them and pin them above his head. George's whole body aligned with his and he gasped out when he felt the general's cock brush against his ass. George grabbed the jar of oil beside the bed and released his hold on Ben's wrists. “Stay,” he commanded. He dipped two fingers into the oil and slowly eased them into Ben. The younger man gasped out a moan and he moved his hips with the pressing fingers.

“George,” he moaned grasping onto the pillow and muffling his sounds. George eased a third finger into his head of intelligence and relished in the gorgeous moan that he procured. He thought of adding a fourth finger into Ben, but he couldn't wait anymore. He removed his fingers from Ben, who whined his disappointment. 

“Relax,” George said before kissing the back of Ben's head and sat up on his knees. He pushed his breeches down and slicked his cock with the oil. “Oh, Benjamin, do you want to feel how hard I am for you?” he asked getting back on top of Ben.

“Yes, I do,” Ben pleaded and George pulled one ass cheek aside and slowly pushed into Ben, inch by inch. Ben's breath caught in his throat as he was filled with George's cock. He finally let out a gasped moan into the pillow as George eased into him up to the hilt. George let out a strangled moan before kissing Ben's neck. 

“I expected you to be tighter than this after two months,” George said.

“I, uh...” Ben started to say. “I pleasure myself every night I wasn't with you.” George let out a moan and kissed Ben.

“What did you use on yourself?”

“My fingers,” he confessed and George pulled his hips back and pressed back into Ben. “Also, uh, Sackett, he made me something before he died.” 

“God bless that man,” George said before thrusting into Ben.

“George,” Ben moaned. His cock was throbbing, trapped between his body and the bed. George had brought him so close with the blow job, but then his stopped. Now he was aching to come. George grunted as he thrust into Ben.

“Benjamin, I adore you,” he exclaimed into Ben's ear and he thrust harder and faster into Ben. Ben let a deep moan into the pillow. He wanted to spread his legs, but they were not only confined by his breeches around his knees, but George's thighs were along his, trapping him indefinitely. Knees braced on the bed, George began thrusting deeper into Ben. He moaned deeply as Ben clenched down on his cock. “Oh, you saucy minx,” he growled. His thrusts grew sharp and fast. Ben's cock pulsed, pinned between Ben and the scratchy bed cover.

“Oh, God, yes,” he moaned. His cock spurted into the bed as he came out in a sharp cry. George groaned feeling Ben clench around him as he came. 

“God, Benjamin,” he gasped out. Ben cried out feeling his cock gearing up again, the friction it sustained between him and the bed from George's thrusts was unforgiving. 

“George,” he moaned. George kissed his neck and he turned his head. Their lips met in a heated kiss as George joined their hands, lacing their fingers together. Ben managed to bring himself up a little, but George still pinned him down with his thighs and hips. 

“Did you think about us every night when you pleasured yourself?” George asked grabbing Ben's hip with his right hand.

“Yes,” Ben gasped out. He groaned out at each thrust as did George and he felt him change the angle of his thrusts. He cried out, causing the general to quiet him with a kiss. Each thrust had George hitting Ben's sweet spot. George reached underneath Ben and grasped his cock. Ben broke the kiss with a moan as he pumped his cock with each thrust. The cock twitched and Ben came again in a high pitched moan. “George.” He thrust once, twice, before he came in a deep, low moan against Ben's neck. “Oh, God,” Ben breathed. 

“Never again,” George said. Ben smiled into the pillow as George pulled out of him and turned him over. George chuckled seeing Ben's cocky smile. “Pleased with yourself?”

“Very,” Ben said. George pulled his breeches off the rest of the way before undressing Ben completely. Once under the covers, George was on top of him again, between his legs. Ben moaned as he kissed him. 

“I....(kiss)..have some....(kiss)....serious....(kiss)....making up....(kiss)...to do,” George said in between kissing Ben and his neck.

“You neglected me for two months. Yeah, you have making up to do,” Ben said and George poked him in the side, causing him to giggle.

“We're making love every night for the next two months,” George declared and Ben groaned. “And sometimes during the day,” he added.

“God, yes,” Ben said. He wholeheartedly agreed with that declaration. He pulled George into another kiss and they were heading towards another round when there was a polite knock on wood.

“Your Excellency?” Billy Lee called out. Ben whined causing Billy Lee to chuckle. The back of Washington's tent was blocked by a bookcase and desk. Anybody who stuck their head in would not know what George and Ben were up to. 

“Yes, William?” George asked before kissing Ben's neck.

“French ambassador wishes to speak with you,” Billy said and Ben let out another whine because he knew what George would do.

“Apologies,” George said against his neck. “Give me five minutes, William.”

“I'll tell him,” William said. George groaned in despair before he got up.

“I'll make it up to you,” he promised. “Stay the night?” he asked Ben.

“Sure,” Ben said.

Fifteen minutes later, his meeting with the French ambassador was over and Washington came back to his bed to quite a sight. Ben was fast asleep. He blew out most candles, only leaving on lit by the bed. He undressed and got into the bed. Ben moaned in his sleep and curled up against him. Washington pulled up the extra blankets to ward off the cold. He kissed Ben on the head before blowing out the candle. “Good night, Benjamin,” he whispered.

The End


End file.
